I love you Jackie, trust me!
by rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989
Summary: A love story about winning back the person you love and gaining trust of the family you never knew you wanted. Jackie/Hyde story about love, honesty, family, and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Ihon't own That 70's Show! ( Read and Review)**

* * *

**Jackie P.O.V. January 10, 1990 New York City**

**It's been ten years sinceI left Point Place, Wisconsin.**

**Ten years and two months since my relationship with Steven Hyde ended when he assumed I cheated on him with Micheal Kelso in Chicago. Then he goes on a bender in Vegas and drunkenly married a stripper.**

**Ten years since I left Point Place with a secret I didn't know that I was carring until my first doctors appointment here in NYC.**

**I still can't believe it's been ten years and nine months since I gave birth to sextuplets who will never know their father Steven Hyde.**

**Ten years ago to the date, I found out the basement gang never really cared about me. It really crushed my spirit to know that I didn't have any friends in Point Place. So I packed all my stuff at Donna's house and left in my Lincoln without leaving a note.**

* * *

_**Flashback- January 10, 1980 (Jackie's P.O.V.)**_

_**It's been two whole months since my relationship with Steven Hyde ended over an assumption that I slept with Micheal Kelso. Two weeks ago Hyde came back to Point Place, Wisconsin, after going to vegas on a bender and wouldn't listen to what actually happened in Chicago. Two days later, Sam the stripper Steven married, showed up announcing that she was Steven's wife.**_

_**Now, I'm standing outside of the Foreman's basement door wanting to hang out with Donna and Fez. When I overheard a conversation between Donna and Hyde about me.**_

_" Hyde, I'm so glad that the unholiness of your relationship with Jackie is over. I can't stand that little twerp. Finally I can stop pretending to be her friend," **laughed a blond Donna Pinciotti.**_

_" Donna, man, you are sorely mistaken if you thought Jackie and I were in a relationship. I just used her as a distraction and as a good burn on Kelso. She meant nothing to me," **laughed Steven Hyde harshly.**_

_‛ Is that what they really feel about me,' **I thought to myself, **‛ I really need to get away from Point Place, after overhearing that.' **So I ran up the basement stairs and decided to go to New York, New York where I could be away from Wisconsin and away from the people who hate me. My life will change for the better or for the worse, I will wait and see.**_

* * *

**Help me come up with the names for the sextuplets. They are 3 girls and 3 boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I talent ****own that 70's show **

**Please Read and Review. **

* * *

**January 11, 1990 Jackie Burkhart's apartment. (J.P.O.V.)**

** "Erika, Donovan, Mikaia, Federico, Jackson, and Stefana would you like to explain to me why your teacher, Ms. Grace, called me and suggested that I home school you," I asked my kids patiently. I love my kids dearly, but they have their father's _"talent" _ for causing trouble. "Well, Stefana and Mikaia were mad that Ms. Grace failed them on a history test about the _'Titanic'_. So they toilet papered the classroom," cried Erika. I looked over at the mentioned mischievous duo. _' They do have their dad's personality,' _I inwardly sighed. " Please just go wash up for dinner while I think of how to punish you for this latest incident," I told them disappointedly. They marched upstairs with their heads hanging, feeling guilty for disappointing me.**

** It was quiet at dinner and my kids knew if I was quiet at dinner, that I was still deciding on how to punish them. " Since you guys got expelled from your third school, I've decied to move back to my home town," I announced calmly. _' I hope they don't throw a fit about my decision,' _I thought nervously. Looking at my pride and joys so deep in thought, knowing that only two of my children will have a problem with moving. "Mom," said Jackson, " why do we have to leave New York. We have so much to do here, that we would never get bored."**

**"Jackson, that is one of the main reasons I decided to move back to Point Place, Wisconsin. Having fun is not all about playing your super Nintendo, it's about using your imagination and creativity. This is another good reason for moving to Point Place being a good idea. Also I know a gentleman in Point Place that will put a foot up your butts if you don't behave and this man was like a dad to me. So start packing your heavy stuff now, because I'm sending it all to Point Place this Friday. Now go pack," I stated sternly. Having that conversation was easier than giving birth.**

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get this out so I can begin the next chapter.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own** That 70's Show!**

January 11,1990- Jackie Burkhart's Home office

I quietly walked upstairs and straight into my home office._'Well I still can't believe the kids and I packed all of their heavy belongings under three hours with only a few little arguments,' _I thought tiredly. Clearing out my office, I accidently knocked over one of my picture frames. As I bent down to pick up the picture frame, I looked at the photo, it was a picture of the sextuplets and I and hour after they were born. _'That day was so crazy,' _I thought to myself happily.

* * *

**_July 10, 1980- Jackie's Intro into Interior Design class._**

_It has been a long six months, considering I found out that I was three months pregnant a month after I moved here to New York. Then two months after that appointment, I went in to find out what the gender my bundle of joy is, but I got an even bigger suprise. When my doctor announced that all six babies were healthy and that I was carring three girls and three boys, I fainted on the examination table._

_It's been a long six months and I feel like I'm ready to pop. **'This class is taking to long and I can't stand the pain in my lower abdomen,' **I winced as another painful clench hit my abdomen.**'Oh my god it hurts so bad. Oh, what the hell was that,' **I thought as I felt cold liquid running down my inner thigh, **'oh my god, my water just broke. I have to get to the hospital now.' **I picked up my things and rushed really fast as I could go, out of class._

_I arrived at the hospital an hour ago, trying not to scream at the taxi driver while a contraction hit me on the way here. **' Damn Hyde and his super sperm. It's only been an hour and I'm only dilated five centimeters,' **I thought tiredly. " Hey Jackie, lets see how far along you are ok," stated calmly," well, this is it Jackie its time to push."_

* * *

**January 11, 1990- Jackie Burkhart's Home Office**

An hour after Dr. Masterson said I could push, I finally had my six beautiful babies in my arms. _' Wow, I'm suprised I got my office all packed while remembering that special day in my life,' _I thought to myself before placing the last picture frame into the box. _' I'm sure going to miss New York, but it is whats best for the kids,' _I thought sadly. So I carried all of the boxes into the living room. _' I wonder what Steven and my so called ex-friends are doing now,' _I thought before falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the very late update. Please read and Review._**

* * *

**_Present Day January 11, 1990_****_ -Hyde's Apartment above Grooves_**

* * *

**Hyde's P.O.V.**

Around 1985 Red and a very reluctant Mrs. Forman kicked me out of the basement. Well Red's exact words to me were _" Steven, it's time for your dumbass to grow up and move out. Steven, your like a son to me, its time to face facts that Jackie is never going to comeback." _It has been five years since I had that conversation with Red and I've lost all hope of ever seeing Jackie again.

Jackie, is the only person who ever truly understood what I went through with Edna and Bud. I wished I wasn't such a jackass to Jackie for most of 1979 and part of 1980. I stupidly drove away my true love over misunderstanding on my part and what I said privately to Donna, while doing a circle, none of what I said being true. I will always regret that conversation, because there is a chance Jackie might have overheard the conversation.

* * *

_**Flashback January 10, 1980- **__**Eric Foreman's Basement**_

* * *

**Hyde's p.o.v.**

_‛ Why do I put up with Sam, oh yeah she is my stripper wife I married in Vegas,' _I thought with a clear mind. "Hey Hyde, where is your wifey," asked my second best friend Donna Pinciotti. Ever since Foreman went to Africa, Donna has developed a "holier-than-though" attitude. " Oh Sam, doing what stripper wives do, at work stripping for a living," I told Donna sarcastically._‛ Why is Donna so interested in what Sam is up to? Jackie is Donna's best friend, shouldn't Donna be wondering where Jackie is,' _I thought to myself. " Hey Donna, where is your little annoying sidekick," I rudely asked. Donna looked up at me and glared then said, " I don't know where Burkhart is, the one time I have a serious problem and need her, she is not there!" Rolling my eyes at Donna, I turn to watch _"Happy Days". _I leand over and said to Donna, " Want to light some _"incense," _with me?

**4 minutes later**

"Hyde," said Donna, " I'm so glad the unholiness of your relationship with Jackie is over. I can't stand that bossy little twerp. Finally I can stop being her friend," Donna laughed harshly. _‛ I can't believe Donna feels this way about Jackie or is it the **'incense' **affecting our brains' _I thought to myself.

" Donna, man," I said, " you are sorely mistaken if you thought Jackie and I were in a relationship. I just used her as a distraction and as a good burn on Kelso. She meant nothing to me." _‛ I can't believe I said those things about Jackie, the love of my life. Oh doll, I'm so sorry,' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Present day January 11, 1990-Hyde's Apartment above Grooves**

* * *

**Hyde's p.o.v.**

Laying on my couch thinking about that stupid _" incense" _fueled conversation with Donna, made me angry at myself. I had a feeling that night that Jackie might have overheard Donna and mine's _"incense" _ induced _" Jackie bashing" _conversation. My feelings that night were correct when I heard Jackie's heels click away from the basement door. That was also the night I gave up lighting _"incense" _ for good. All I can think about is what is Jackie doing now.

* * *

**Taking care of you kids Hyde. That is wha she is up too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own That 70's Show**

* * *

**Jackie's P.O.V. -**Present Day- Burkhart Mansion. Point Place, Wisconsin. January 21, 1990 (one week later)

I was standing on the porch of my childhood home waiting for and to arrive with the moving van. _‛ I can't believe I'm back here in Point Place, though it is whats best for children,' _I thought quietly. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a approaching vehicle's horn. It was and Mr. Pinciotti arriving with the moving van. I started to run down my porch steps, when I tripped and stumbled right into arms .

"Whoa there loud one, I've missed you too," laughed . I smiled at the little affection the man, I think of as a father figure, was willing to show. " , , I've missed you guys so much and too," I cried happily, "and I appreciate the help of picking up and delivering mine and the kids things from the post office." , who gets emotional at any compliment of thanks, pulled me into a soft bear hug. "Jackie, Point Place has been quiet and boring since you left," cried Bob Pinciotti. I giggled a little at 's theatrics, knowing that he was and still is the overemotional one. "I don't believe that, surely Kelso, Fez, or Eric stirred up trouble," I stated, "plus I had a lot of reasons to leave." and Bob nodded that they understood why I left and why I never told Steven about the children. "So lets move the boxes inside and then the kids will help me unpack," I said quietly. Red and Bob nodded at me and started to help me carry in the boxes.

"Erika, Donovan, Mikaia,Federico, Jackson, and Stefana come down stairs and meet our guests who kindly delivered our personal belongings," I yelled up to them. As my brood marched downstairs, I giggled at the shocked expressions and made after I announced the kids names. "So loud one," began,"you named your kids after the other dumbasses who hung out in my basement." I blushed furiously at Red's bluntness." Well , a part of me will always have a soft spot for the basement gang. Other than that, their names just fit their personalities," I told and ,"well enough on the subject of my kids, lets eat some lunch." I walked out of the living room to the dining room with , , and my lovely children following.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and the long break. Was super busy. Working on tbe next chapter as we speak


End file.
